A Letter for My Bunny
by Park Minnie
Summary: Kyuhyun wrote something for Sungmin. Something about their love life. Their first met, his way to get Sungmin! KyuMin from me! Let's read!


**Tittle :** A Letter for My Bunny  
**Pair :** Kyu-Min  
**Rate :** T  
**Genre :** Romance

**.**

**Warning!** Boys Love! Typo(s)! Don't like, don't read! Please~

**.  
**

**~ Happy Reading ~  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuatku jatuh kepadanya. Seseorang yang mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut mengharapkan cintanya. Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya, kupikir itu masih misteri.

Percintaan yang kami jalani sangatlah tak lazim. Banyak menyebutnya tak wajar. Tapi bagiku, hubungan yang kami rajut adalah suatu yang sangat benar. Saat aku merasakan debaran itu rasanya aku adalah orang yang baru. Saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, rasanya itu adalah kata yang wajib dan memang harus kukatakan padanya. Perasaan cinta yang sangat wajar ... .

Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di cafe-ku lima tahun yang lalu, aku langsung tergoda dengan bayangannya yang masuk melewati pintu kaca cafe. Begitu ia berjalan melewatiku, aku tak bisa melupakan aroma vanilla yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh mungilnya. Lalu punggung kecil namun terbilang bidang itu seakan memanggilku untuk memeluknya.

Kau tak tahu saja bagaimana caranya duduk dan memainkan jari kecilnya untuk memanggil pelayan. Tsk! Kalau saja hari itu aku yang bertugas sebagai pelayan bukannya penjaga kasir, aku akan langsung mendekatinya dengan senyuman andalanku yang kupastikan mampu membuat siapa saja meleleh.

Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu saat ia menyantap pesanan yang diantarkan temanku padanya. Kalian tahu apa yang dia pesan? Semangkuk es krim berukuran besar! Ya Tuhan! Aku mulai ragu apakah dia seorang laki-laki atau gadis kecil. Yang benar saja, dia memesan es krim rasa strawberi yang sangat disukai anak-anak. Hampir saja aku ingin tertawa melihatnya, tapi bisa ku tahan.

Oke, kembali lagi bagaimana saat dia memakan es krim strawberi berukuran jumbo itu. Mata bulatnya membesar seakan menilai kemegahan es krim itu. Jari-jari mungil itu memutar-mutar gelas besar berisi es krim strawberi sambil tersenyum lucu, sesekali bibir mungil membentuk lingkaran ketika ia menemukan –entah apa- dalam es krim strawberi itu. Dan sekali lagi tersenyum lucu hingga menampakkan gigi kelinci yang menambah kesan imutnya. Dan aku benar-benar ragu akan gender dari orang yang duduk di dekat jendela dan memakan es krim strawberi itu.

Pipinya yang memang bulat tampak sangat menggemaskan saat ia memakan es krim dingin dengan jumlah besar. Menggembung dan bergerak lucu seirama dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut dan tertutup rapat karena memakan es krim. Mungkin dia orang pertama yang bisa membuatku mengeluarkan senyuman, bukan seringai yang selama ini aku pasang.

Itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Terdengar sederhana memang, aku rasa banyak orang yang telah mengalaminya. Namun bagiku itu berharga, hingga mampu membuatku tak berhenti mengingat dirinya.

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu rajin melihat keluar cafeku. Berharap dentingan bel yang berbunyi itu adalah dia yang datang. Namun berminggu-minggu aku menunggunya dia tidak datang lagi. Pernah aku mencoba menyerah, namun saat itu adalah saat yang sangat membuatku gembira.

Dia datang!

Dengan wajah cerah seperti biasa, dia duduk di tempat yang sama dan memesan makanan yang sama. Dan aku, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu. Duduk menyangga wajahku dengan tangan dan pandangan yang tak lepas darinya.

Sekali lagi, jantungku berdebar saat pandangan mata kami bertemu. Mata kecoklatan itu seakan mengundangku menyelam di sana. Melihat betapa cantiknya makhluk Tuhan yang satu itu. Dan kami sesaat mengira waktu berhenti, membiarkan kami terhanyut dalam sebuah dunia yang entah aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

Lagi, dia datang lagi ke cafeku. Kali ini ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Dia menyempatkan diri melihat ke arah kasir tempatku berjaga dan menyampirkan senyum kecil. Membuatku juga menyinggungkan senyum tulus.

Dan sejak itu, dia selalu datang dengan senyum yang selalu diberikan kepadaku. Membuatku mendapat keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Duduk di hadapannya jika cafe tak terlalu ramai, berbicara tentang apa saja dengannya, mengantarnya pulang jika ia pulang ketika cafe akan tutup, dan terkadang kami membuat janji akan pergi bersama jika aku sedang tidak bekerja.

Baru kuketahui ia adalah seorang pengajar di sebuah sekolah luar biasa. Hmm ..., dengan wajah yang tampan, cantik dan lucu sekaligus, sikap yang lembut dan bersahabat, juga mempunyai hati yang sangat baik. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Lee Sungmin?

Tak salah 'kan jika aku memilihnya untuk kujadikan seorang kekasih? Yah, belum kekasih memang, tapi akan. Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku takut. Takut jika ia bukan orang sepertiku.

Namun kuberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya, menggenggam tangannya, mengatakan bahwa aku menyu_ bukan, aku mencintainya ...

Kau tahu apa yang sangat mengerikan dalam hidup?

Bagiku adalah saat kau menyampaikan isi hatimu padanya dan orang itu menatapmu shock! Matanya melebar, bibir mungil itu terbuka sedikit, tubuhnya menegang dan tangannya yang kugenggam mendingin. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, dia segera menepis genggaman tanganku dan berlari keluar tanpa mengambil kembaliannya.

Semua teman kerjaku menatapku bingung, dan aku hanya bisa menunduk.

Seperti mengulang hal yang sama, aku terus menunggunya datang. Dan selalu berharap lonceng pintu berdentang menandakan dia datang. Namun itu sia-sia. Berbulan-bulan aku menunggu kedatangannya, dia tidak pernah datang lagi. Aku terpuruk. Berusaha menyesali setiap kata yang pernah kuucapkan padanya hingga ia tak pernah lagi melihatku. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi tidak pernah bisa.

Saat aku menunduk, melihat jalan setapak yang aku lalui aku mendengar suara itu memanggilku. Begitu aku berbalik, dia, yang selalu menghantui pikiranku, yang selalu melayang di benakku, menatapku tanpa tatapan kebencian. Sedikit berlari ia menghampiriku.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Tak ada yang berbeda. Wajah bulat itu masih secantik dulu, mata cokelat itu masih sebening dulu, bibir yang merah itu pasti ..., pasti selembut yang pernah aku duga. Dan aku berani bertaruh, bahwa badannya tetap setinggi itu. Hanya rambutnya yang sudah lebih panjang dan dicat kecokelatan, sewarna matanya.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa waktu setelah kata 'maaf' keluar dari bibir merahnya. Aku tidak berani bertanya. Takut kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku membutnya tambah tak nyaman seperti saat itu.

Aku terkesiap. Tubuh yang mungil itu menabrak tubuhku dengan lembut. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang gemuk di punggungku. Dan bodohnya aku tidak membalasnya. Aish! Pasti rasanya sangat pas jika saat itu aku balas memeluknya.

Hanya sebuah kata yang diucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Eh, tunggu! Sebuah kata?

Dengan melebarkan mata aku menatapnya tak percaya. Salahkan telingaku yang memang kurang baik untuk mendengar, atau pikiranku yang selalu menuju fantasi liar! Tadi, baru saja aku mendengar bahwa Sungmin mengatakan 'Saranghae,' padaku.

Namun Sungmin, ia menatapku dengan tatapan hangatnya. Tersenyum padaku dengan tulus, aku bisa melihatnya dari sudut bibirnya yang terangkat itu. Seakan tak percaya, aku memintanya untuk mengulang. Dan dengan senang hati ia mengabulkannya.

'_Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun,'_

Hanya untukku. Kata itu hanya tertuju padaku. Kalian tidak akan bisa menebak betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Aku menatap Sungmin lembut, selembut ia yang juga menatapku. Semakin aku mendekatkan diri padanya, semakin mengembang senyum di wajahku.

Oh, Tuhan. Benar 'kan apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Tubuh ini memang pas dalam pelukanku. Membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan dengan berani aku mengecup puncak kepalanya yang mengeluarkan wangi melon.

Tak apa, 'kan? Toh sekarang dia sudah menjadi kekasihku, haha ... .

.

.

"Ukh ..., Kyu ...," seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun lirih. Ia menggeliat merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang melemas setelah tidur panjang. Setelah dirasakan sedikit rileks, perlahan ia membuka kelopak mata untuk melihat sekitar.

"Sudah bangun, Minnie?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang masih mengerjapkan kelopak matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang datang, sangat terlihat lucu.

"Kau tidak tidur Kyu?" Sungmin balik bertanya begitu melihat mata Kyuhyun yang seperti panda. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau ingin aku rape saat tidur, Minnie?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, bermaksud menggoda Sungmin hingga memperlihatkan rona merah yang terpatri pada wajah bulat kekasih kelincinya itu.

"Kau!" sentak Sungmin seraya memukul dada Kyuhyun yang tidak memakai apa-apa. Kyuhyun tergelak, wajah Sungmin benar-benar memerah. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemuk namun cantik.

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku tidur kok. Tapi hanya sebentar, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur," Kyuhyun merendahkan badannya untuk memeluk Sungmin. Ia menyelipkan tangan kirinya diantara bantal dan kepala Sungmin hingga kepala sang Bunny Boy itu menghimpit lengannya. Dan tangan kanannya mengitari perut Sungmin, menariknya hingga dada mereka berhimpit, meski dibatasi dengan selimut tebal Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin menampung pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam merasakan hangat tangan Sungmin sambil bergumam pelan, "Entahlah. Aku terlalu banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini," Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka saat ia tak merasakan kehangatan tangan Sungmin lagi. Ia dapat merasakan tangan gemuk Sungmin mengitari lehernya dan membuat wajahnya dan Sungmin sejajar dan lebih dekat. Lalu bibir merah berisi itu mengecup bibir pucat dan tipis milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan cafe-mu. Sejak kau diangkat menjadi manager cafe itu kau sibuk terus. Jarang ke rumahku dan pulang malam. Kalaupun libur kau akan tidur terus," Sungmin mengembungkan pipi bulatnya dan memajukan bibir bawah miliknya. Mencoba membuat pose kesal. Tapi kenyataannya pose itu kembali membuat jiwa setan Kyuhyun muncul.

"Kau berusaha menggodaku, Minnie?" Kyuhyun berkata sangat pelan hingga menyerupai bisikan, dan tentunya dengan seringai andalannya.

"Hah?" Jangan salahkan Sungmin kalau saat ini dia sangat polos dan telat mikir, atau dia tidak bisa membaca keadaan kalau sebentar lagi akan ada serigala yang akan menyerang kelinci-nya sekarang.

"Bersikap agresif, menciumku terlebih dahulu, dan membuat pose menggoda. Apa kau ingin melakukannya lagi?"

Dan barulah Sungmin akan keadaannya saat ini. Peringatan! Ada serigala berbahaya!

"Tidak! Kyuhyun! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" sungut Sungmin, tapi malah membuat Kyuhyun tambah ingin menggodanya.

"Dan sekarang lihatlah, ekspresimu lucu sekali. Ingin kumakan?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya. Namun kepalanya berhenti mundur ketika sebelah tangan Kyuhyun memegang kepala belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun ...," Sungmin memasang wajah memelasnya yang selalu berhasil menghentikan Kyuhyun. Ya, itu berhasil. Berhasil membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera menyerangnya. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan menutup seluruh tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun!" jerit Sungmin dibalik selimut.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa dengan sebuah kertas dan pena yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis sesuatu di atas ranjang. Sehingga bersamaan dengan kegiatan Kyuhyun –menyibakkan selimut- yang liar, pena bertinta merah itu bergulir dan menimbulkan bunyi berdetuk saat menyentuh lantai marmer kamar Sungmin. Lalu kertas putih yang telah ternoda dengan tinta merah yang disusun secara beraturan melayang dan turun kebawah hingga bertemu lantai. Tak sengaja di dorong oleh angin yang nakal lalu masuk ke celah tempat tidur dan lantai.

**.**

**.  
**

**###  
**

**.  
**

****Hahh ..., fict terakhir sepertinya ^^

Thanks for your support!

Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya yang lalu! :)

.

**GiMin Park**

**March 2012  
**


End file.
